lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends for Life
Friends for Life is a German audio book inspired by The Lion King: Six New Adventures. Plot The story reveals that the Pride Lands have recovered in a surprisingly short amount of time and that peace has been restored to the land once more under the reign of Simba. At the beginning of the story, Zazu is attempting to teach Kopa, Simba's young son, how to be a proper king but with no luck, as Kopa is more interested in chasing birds, including Zazu. Zazu flies off before Kopa can grab him, however, so Kopa goes up to Simba and asks to engage in a play-fighting session with him. Simba refuses, telling Kopa he already has problems with rogues and intruding hyenas. Let down, Kopa wanders off out of boredom and goes to visit the Elephant Graveyard. There, he finds Asante, a female hyena being attacked by a snake. Being taught that hyenas are the enemies of lions, Kopa hesitates to take action, but eventually, he helps Asante escape from the snake. After the snake is taken care of, the two observe each other in a suspicious manner, having learned the other is a treacherous enemy. After confirming that neither is a threat, the two cubs begin to get to know each other, then part ways. Kopa tells his mother about his adventures, as she is more willing to listen than Simba, and she lightly scolds Kopa for going to the Elephant Graveyard but compliments him for putting hostilities aside to help a creature in need. The next day, Asante and Kopa come together again to hunt crickets, observe ants, tell each other secrets, and race each other across the savanna. The two quickly become friends. One day, Asante invites Kopa to a place far beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands, and Kopa hesitates. After Asante coaxes him, the two enter the land and begin splashing about in the river. A large black shroud suddenly appears in the sky, and Kopa assumes it is just a cloud of locusts, but a terrible storm starts and knocks Kopa into the raging river. Asante gets away, aware that Kopa isn't with her, and looks for help. She finds assistance in an old crocodile named Kroko, a friend of hers. The two rescue Kopa before he drowns. Concerned with Kopa's overall condition, Asante escorts him home. Kopa invites Asante to meet his parents, and though still nervous, she accepts, trusting Kopa. Trivia * Simba mentions that Kopa is the only cub in his pride, which is at odds with The Lion King: Six New Adventures.http://www.akril15.com/tlk/FriendsForLife.html * Timon and Pumbaa are said to have returned to the jungle, while in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, they are shown to still be living in the Pride Lands. Voice credits * Jürgen Reimer as the Narrator * Jannik Endemann as Kopa * Hanna Reisch as Asante * Eberhard Haar as Simba * Renate Simonson as Nala * Helgo Liebig as Zazu Gallery Friends for Life.png|An alternate cover for Friends for Life Unofficial Transcript * [http://www.akril15.com/tlk/FriendsForLife.html The unofficial transcript for Friends for Life] References Category:Audio Books